The present invention relates generally to interbody spinal implants preferably adapted for placement into an implantation space created across the height of a disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies for the purpose of correcting spinal disease at that interspace. The spinal implants are made of an implant material that is bone or a bone composite. The implants are adapted such that fusion occurs at least in part through the implants.
The diaphysis is the shaft of a major long bone between the epiphyses, the ends of the bone forming the joints. Human cadaveric diaphyseal bone is used to form implants made of bone utilized in interbody spinal fusion surgery.
A diaphyseal ring is formed by making two spaced apart cuts approximately perpendicular to the long axis of the diaphyseal portion of a major long bone with the medullary canal forming an opening through the ring. Such rings are generally harvested from femurs for use in the lumbar spine. Other bones from the arm or leg or other part of the human skeleton may be useful in various regions of the spine.
The cuts are generally spaced apart so as to form a ring of bone having a height corresponding to the restored disc space or slightly greater. Diaphyseal ring bone grafts are placed into the spine within and across the height of the space previously occupied by a spinal disc between adjacent vertebral bodies to achieve interbody fusion of those vertebral bodies through the disc space. The diaphyseal ring bone graft is incorporated into the bony fusion over time.
Interbody spinal fusion with diaphyseal bone rings, however, has had limited success in the past. While all the causes for failure may not yet be appreciated, it is nevertheless believed that a failure to gain congruity at the interfaces of the bone ring implant to the adjacent vertebral bodies, and a failure to achieve stability of the bone ring implant, may be two of the more significant factors subject to the surgeon""s control contributing to such failures.
At the time of surgery, where fusion is intended to occur between adjacent vertebral bodies of a patient""s spine, the surgeon typically prepares an opening at the site of the intended fusion by removing some or all of the disc material that exists between the adjacent vertebral bodies to be fused. Because the outermost layers of bone of the vertebral end plate are relatively inert to new bone growth, the surgeon must work on the end plate to remove at least the outermost cell layers of bone to gain access to the blood-rich, vascular bone tissue within the vertebral body. In this manner, the vertebrae are prepared in a way that encourages new bone to grow into or through an implant that is placed between the vertebral bodies.
Present methods of forming this space between adjacent vertebral bodies generally include the use of one or more of the following: hand held biting and grasping instruments known as rongeurs; drills and drill guides; rotating burrs driven by a motor; osteotomes and chisels, and a double wheel cutter or vertebral interspace preparation device. In particular, the double wheel cutter or vertebral interspace preparation device, as disclosed by Michelson in WO 99/63891, incorporated herein by reference, is adapted for linear insertion, i.e., insertion along a single axis, and without the need to substantially move the device from side to side within the disc space along a second axis. In such a preferred embodiment, the device has at its working end an abrading element having a width generally corresponding to the width of the implant to be implanted.
There is a desire to improve congruity at the interfaces of the implant to the adjacent vertebral bodies, and to achieve stability of the implant. Therefore it is advantageous for the contour of the implants to closely match the implantation space formed between and at least in part into the adjacent vertebral bodies to allow a more uniform load transfer across the implant between the vertebral bodies.
Interbody spinal implants that are entirely or almost entirely made of cortical bone or a bone composite material offer the advantages of that material including an appropriate modulus of elasticity and strength for the prescribed use, the capacity to be bioactive, including being osteoconductive, osteoinductive, osteogenic, and to more generally provide a good substrate for the formation of new bone as fusion occurs. Further, by being bioabsorable the bone material is replaced by the patient""s own bone over time, thereby preventing stress shielding and leading to the eventual elimination of any foreign body from the implantation site.
As it is desirable to take advantage of all these benefits, there exists a need for an improved interbody spinal fusion implant made of bone or a bone composite material having a configuration that provides for an improved congruity of the implant to the vertebral bodies and improved implant stability.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an interbody spinal fusion implant made of cortical bone is provided for insertion at least in part into an implantation space formed across the height of a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies of a human spine. The implant includes a leading end for insertion first into the disc space and a trailing end opposite the leading end. The implant has a length from the leading end to the trailing end. The leading end is configured in the shape of half a circle from side to side. The implant also includes opposed upper and lower portions between the leading and trailing ends that are adapted to be placed within the disc space to contact and support the adjacent vertebral bodies. The upper and lower portions are non-arcuate along at least a portion of the length of the implant. The implant also includes opposite sides between the upper portion and lower portion, and between the leading and trailing ends. At least one of the opposite sides is at least in part straight along at least a portion of the length of the implant.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an interbody spinal fusion implant made of cortical bone is provided for insertion at least in part into an implantation space formed across the height of a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies of a human spine. The implant includes a leading end for insertion first into the disc space and a trailing end opposite the leading end. The implant has a length from the leading end to the trailing end. The leading end is configured from side to side in the shape of approximately one half of a first circle. The trailing end has a radius of curvature of a second circle from side to side. The second circle has a radius greater than the radius of the first circle. The implant also includes opposed upper and lower portions between the leading and trailing ends that are adapted to be placed within the disc space to contact and support the adjacent vertebral bodies. The implant has a maximum width that is greater than one-half of the width of the adjacent vertebral bodies into which the implant is adapted to be inserted.
The implants of the present invention are preferably manufactured from a bone ring obtained from a major long bone of a human having a medullary canal. The implant includes at least a portion of the medullary canal passing through the upper and lower portions to form a passage adapted to hold bone growth promoting material for permitting for the growth of bone from vertebral body to vertebral body through the passage. In another preferred embodiment, the implants of the present invention are manufactured from a bone composite material.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.